


and there are 13 reasons in my head

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, ONE TIME I SNORTED AND ATE SHARPIES IM SO BAD, THIS IS NOT UR MOMMASFANFIC, dicks arent melteing this time, giv em e durgs, im just an avocadoman wannabe honestly who are we kidding, imeplpeldi rape, sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MICHAEL DID N O TH IN G W RONG NOW PASS ME THE BONG





	and there are 13 reasons in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoman/gifts).



> eeyyyy looks i finially gave it to daddy avocado

oh my god i bet you werent expecting this

 

hello and welcome to your tape

my name is jerejmenty and i sucked dick in my ahsplehole  
my best friend is miscok mael and its all his fault that I killed myself.  
here is 13 raisins why  
D3 i got verbally abused by a washed up plastic babrbie bigitch  
AN1 my girlfriend is so insecure she DAMAGED MY SELF ETEEM W/ HER OWN PROVBLEMDS  
WIN2 i left my bestie for rood jersk  
CH5 i loved a asian midjit !! xD  
TE6 the feelings were not requited  
R7 II TOOOK A PILL THAT MADE ME SUPERO KAWAII DESU NE  
8\. MY NAME I SJERMEY heere  
9\. VOICES IN MY HEEEEEEAaaADDD  
10\. plastic babrue biigithc rape me  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

reason number 4  
michael did nothing wrong  
and that's why i blame him  
sigh

 

 

 

 

AND THERE A R E VOICES IN MY HE-  
michael barreled ina s jereremtgmy took the pillwos hEN STUK HIS DDICLE UP THE ASS AND RAMMED IT SO HAR D IT CAME IUT JEREMYS THROAT ALONG WITH THE PILLS

"mSIM COOL HAR D E R"  
then they ntutted into the sky the end'


End file.
